


The Angel, the Demon, and the Grey Cashmere Socks

by LadyGaGalion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Parseltongue, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a dirty little secret. So does Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel, the Demon, and the Grey Cashmere Socks

It was like an itch. Harry felt it low and deep in his belly. All he needed to do was move his hand a few inches, and he could take what he wanted. It would no doubt be an unforgettable experience. Like his first time getting head or watching his cock push deeper and deeper inside Draco's arse.

In theory, the remedy for his itch was an easy one. So easy, in fact, that Harry began to wonder why he was still driving himself mad with desire and shame instead of taking the plunge, like a man truly worthy of the Sword of Gryffindor would. 

"Do it," whispered the little demon sitting on his left shoulder. "It will feel _very_ good. If he loves you, he'll let you have what you want."

Harry took a fortifying breath.

"Don't do it!" cried the angel at his right. "When have you become so depraved? Isn't what you have enough?"

The angel was right; Harry loved Draco despite the other man's somewhat reserved sexuality, and he didn't want to risk ruining what they had with his own perverted desires. 

"What a load of tosh," said the demon. "You'll never be happy if you can't ask him for what you want. Do it – they're right there. Oh, look – he's practically shoved them in your face!"

Draco, who had been curled up on his side while reading, flipped onto his back and stretched his legs out. His feet, clad in the grey cashmere socks that had been one of Harry's many presents to him, were now in Harry's lap. 

"Let him read," said the angel. "Or, if you must interrupt, do something you know he likes. Give him a blowjob."

 _What kind of angel_ are _you?_ Harry thought.

As the eternal debate between right and wrong continued, Harry brushed the sole of Draco's right foot with the backs of his fingers. It was an innocent touch, but he wasn't sure how the other man would react. They'd never touched each other's feet before.

He looked at Draco and saw that he hadn't stopped reading. Emboldened, he took the foot more firmly in hand and rubbed his thumb along the arch. 

"Mmm, feels good."

Draco's words sent a jolt of pleasure to Harry's groin; feeling more confident now, he began a proper two-handed massage. By the time he gathered enough courage to take off Draco's sock, his cock was tenting his flannel pyjama bottoms. He wished he'd been wearing jeans, which would have done a better job of hiding his erection. 

As the sock landed on the floor, Draco glanced up from his book, looked from Harry's tented trousers to his face, and cocked a brow. Harry swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry and his face burning.

The skin on the sole of Draco's foot was soft -- even on his heel and the edge of his big toe--and the inner arch was smooth as silk. Harry stroked it hesitantly while still under his boyfriend's scrutiny. His cock was aching something fierce, and he shifted a little.

"Do the other one," Draco said, surprising him.

Harry's reply was hoarse. "Okay." 

He let go of Draco's right foot and grabbed up the left one. The moment the sock slid down below the inner ankle, Harry's breath caught.

"You got a tattoo..."

The corners of Draco's lips twitched before he schooled his expression into one of indifference. "Yeah."

Harry furrowed his brow at the little black snake tattooed along Draco's ankle. It hadn't been there he last time Harry had looked at Draco's feet--which had been in the shower as they were getting ready for Charlie's New Year's Eve party in Romania. (They'd arrived late to party.)

"When did you--?"

"At the party, while you were passed out on the sofa," Draco said. "That one which, Ivona, runs a magical tattoo parlour. We Apparated there."

Harry raised a brow. " _You_ let a drunk stranger at a party give you a tattoo?"

Harry hadn't even known Draco wanted a tattoo. 

"She wasn't _that_ drunk." 

Draco's other foot found Harry's cock and stroked along its length. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Do you like it?"

Harry's wasn't sure whether Draco was asking about the tattoo or the attention he was giving his cock, but the answer to both was the same. "Yes."

"Will you...you know, talk to it?"

"Do you want me too?" 

Draco looked at Harry, and his tongue peeked out from between his lips as he moistened them. "Yeah."

 _Fuck._ Draco was full of surprises, but Harry didn't mind at all. Although he didn't like speaking Parseltongue, he was more than willing to do it as long as Draco's foot would continue to massage his cock. 

Harry pulled his cock out of his pyjama bottoms for closer contact, and returned his attention to the snake. He told it how sexy he thought its owner was, and what he had done to him in the shower the night before. He described how he'd hooked Draco's leg over his hip and pounded him into the shower wall. He confessed how turned on he'd been at the sight of Draco's wet skin in the steam, and what he'd love to do to right now, if only Draco would let him.

As Harry spoke, the little black snake began to swell; it grew in length and girth until it reached from Draco's big toe to a few inches up his shin.

Harry looked up at Draco with a gasp, and saw that he was wanking. No wonder the foot on Harry's cock had stilled. 

"Fuck," Harry hissed, no longer interested in whether it was the Parseltongue or Draco's increasing arousal that had cause the tattoo to grow. 

He pressed the foot he'd been holding in his hand to the other side of his cock and began thrusting into the tight space between the arches of Draco's feet. The sound of Draco's wrist slapping his hip as he wanked added to Harry's arousal. The coiling sensation in his groin wound tighter and tighter, giving way to a pleasant tingle. 

Harry dropped the foot that wasn't tattooed and took himself in hand. He pumped furiously, aiming the tip of his cock at the snake.

The first shot of come hit the arch of Draco's foot; the second got him just above the inner ankle. The third hit its mark, leaving a splatter of white along the snake's body. 

Draco groaned and spilled his own load over the backs of his fingers. Afterward, he slumped back against the arm of the sofa and watched Harry use his softening dick to smear come all over the inside of his foot. 

"You're so weird," Draco said. "Sexy. But weird."

Harry smiled. "So are you, Draco."

The End.


End file.
